


The Debate

by hopingforaword



Series: A More Progressive World, Of Course [5]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Hanschen is a Republican but doesn't like Trump, M/M, Swearing, The Debate, weird format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: Melchi and Hansi watch the third presidential debate with their boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a weird format. I wrote this during the debate and all of my boys are pretty angry including Hanschen, who is a Republican who hates Trump. There's a ton of swearing and anger. Also, this is out of order. Valentine's Day and the beach fics will still happen, and this happens after them, so there's some missing stuff and references that might make more sense later, but I think they already make sense  
> kind of a huge vent  
> emma I hate you for making me actually want to write this <3

Ernst and Moritz arrived at Melchior’s house at ten to nine, having finished their homework at Ernst’s house. Hänschen had come home with Melchior to yell about politics for a few hours preceding the debate, and neither Ernst nor Moritz had wanted to be there. The two boys made their way down to Melchior’s bedroom. Melchior was sitting on his bed and Hänschen was collapsed into one of the two bean bag chairs he had pulled out of Melchior’s closet. Moritz flopped down next to Melchior and Ernst sat in his beanbag.

“Hi babe,” Hänschen said, leaning forward to give Ernst a short peck on the lips.

“Hi,” Ernst said, kissing back, “You taste like… lasagna?”

Melchior rolled his eyes, making Moritz giggle, but Hänschen nodded. “Melchior’s mom made some.” Ernst pouted. “Oh come on, your mom’s cooking is the best Ernie.”

“I know,” Ernst whined, “But I want lasagna now.”

Hänschen raised his eyebrows and said, “Well come here then.” Ernst leaned forward as if drawn by a magnet, and Melchior cleared his throat.

“Friendly reminder that there is no making out during the final presidential debate of the political hell year,” he warned, with a stern glare at Hänschen.

“Spoken like a man who has never had to avoid four sibling and two parents when trying to have sex,” Hänschen retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah,” Ernst chimed in, “And your mom is like an anti-helicopter parent Melchior. You’re so lucky.” He snuggled into Hänschen’s side, staring up at the muted TV, which was showing pre-election coverage.

“Have you been drinking?” Moritz said suddenly. “You smell like gin.” Melchior looked guiltily away from Moritz’s gaze. “Melchi!”

“What? Hänschen did too!” Ernst took a deep sniff and looked up at Hänschen, disappointed.

“It was just two shots of gin! You look like I killed a puppy,” Hänschen said.

“No getting drunk on school nights,” Ernst pleaded, “My parents wouldn’t be happy, and wouldn’t that be bad?”

Hänschen kissed Ernst’s nose. “Yes it would. Then there would be no sex.” Ernst blushed but smiled and kissed Hänschen’s cheek before curling back into his chest.

“Shhh!” Melchior said, unmuting the TV. “It’s starting!”

The boys settled into quiet for 90 minutes, occasionally interrupted by their small outbursts.

 

“Both campaigns will abide by these rules, hah!” Melchior said, “Not like they got through all the segments the first time, and not like Trump gives a shit about rules.” Moritz rubbed his head to get him to quiet down.

 

“It’s a fucking living document dumbasses! Almost no one would be able to vote what a stupid ass view,” Ernst shouted at the question. 

 

“THAT’S US!” Hänschen screamed after Clinton mentioned the LGBT community. 

When Trump thanked the people, Moritz muttered, “You’re not welcome turd monster.”

“It’s not under siege! You can’t eliminate people from the Supreme Court and the second amendment is not under ‘trauma’ you moron,” Hänschen complained, “How is this the fucking Republican nominee when there are legitimate intelligent conservatives? How is this spray tan monster our fucking nominee?”

“‘Our’?” Melchior asked.

“Yeah, I’m a fucking Republican Gabor. Fiscal conservatism all the way, so long as the candidate also supports gay rights.”

“So this election…?”

Hänschen turned around and glared at him. “Hillary you dumbass. You even had to ask?”

 

“Rights and safety! It’s possible geniuses!” Moritz yelled.

 

“I hate pro-life. He’s anti-abortion, not pro-life. And that’s stupid too,” Melchior said. 

“He’s waffling so hard,” Ernst laughed.

“Did he just admit to rigging the court? On national television?” Moritz asked, incredulously.

 

“Individual rights and choices! Original fucking idea of the party you dumbass,” Hänschen muttered.

 

“What about the hundreds of people who have been killed by homegrown terrorists?” Moritz asked the TV.

“Open borders works perfectly fucking fine in Europe in case you haven’t noticed,” Melchior whispered.

“But drugs are really lit,” Hänschen whined, “How is it your business if I want to smoke pot? Isn’t that my right as an American citizen?”

“Did he fucking say  _ hombres _ ?” Ernst sat up a little, trying to think over what he’d heard.

 

“STOP. MENTIONING. BILL. WOMEN. DON’T. CONTROL. THEIR. HUSBANDS.”

“Hänschen, quiet down.”

“I am a feminist and I will not quiet down Melchior! How the fuck is anything Bill did her fault I don’t fucking understand my party is in ruins I need a nap or a shot or a joint kill me now.” He wrapped his arms more tightly around Ernst and nestled his head in his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Donald is a fucking ridiculous name,” Moritz laughed.

“Ex–act–ly,” Hänschen clapped after every syllable, “Republicans used to have legitimate debates. We used to have such intelligent minds and we still do but how the FUCK is this imbecile our PRESIDENTIAL NOMINEE? I just don’t understand it.” 

Ernst put his hand over his ear. “Hänsi you’re really loud in my ear.”

 

“How about we stop radical white terrorism?” Moritz queried.

“‘He said nice things about me?’ IT’S PUTIN DUDE WHY DO YOU  _ WANT _ HIM TO LIKE YOU?” Melchior fumed.

 

“‘I find that just absolutely frightening.’ Me too, Hillary. Jesus fucking Christ,” Melchior agreed.

 

“Do you have  _ any _ friends?” Hänschen said to muffled laughter from the other three.

 

“Allies are so important. Connections make life,” Hänschen said with a snicker.

 

“Huh huh huh,” Melchior mocked the moderator’s laughter, “It’s not funny that he can’t stay on topic.”

 

“I don’t know about the minimum wage,” Hänschen dissented, “In some places it needs to be higher but in rural places the current thing is fine so it doesn’t make sense to raise it nationally.”

“We’re talking about this later Hänschen,” Melchior said, “Because it’s important, but not now.”

 

“‘We’re gonna do a lot of things.’ He’s the kid who didn’t do the homework,” Ernst muttered quietly.

 

“Why are we back on allies? What is he doing?” Moritz asked, “He sounds like me writing a bullshit essay I don’t understand, except he’s running for the fucking presidency.”

 

“I just want to punch him,” Hänschen whispered so quietly Ernst was the only one that heard him. 

 

“‘I’ve developed so many friends and they cry.’ I would if I was your friend too Donald,” Melchior laughed. 

 

“Usually when they fact check you’re wrong but when they say you’re right you accept it? No bias at all, none at all,” Moritz mumbled, sitting up slightly out of Melchior’s arms.

 

“HE MOUTHED WRONG I’M DEAD!” Melchior screamed.

“Shut up! I want to hear her roast him for being stupid like I roast you,” Hänschen said.

 

“You can’t run a country like a business,” Moritz groaned. Hänschen made a noise but didn’t say anything.

 

“They wouldn’t make it up! That wouldn’t make sense!” Ernst shouted, shaking his head and hands, “Assault is such a real problem what the fuck is wrong with him?” Ernst was on the edge of tears, and Hänschen squeezed his hand.

 

“She’s just looking into the camera and shaking her head, and I feel that in math everyday,” Melchior said.

 

“Make America even greater!” all four boys shouted before breaking down in laughter.

 

“I have more respect for women than you do,” Hänschen whispered, “Fun fact Donald, you can find women hot and not assault them or talk about them in a gross way. Melchi and I both do it, and we’re fucking sixteen years old, so I bet you could too.” The other boys murmured their assent.

 

“Do you not treat women and gays horribly?” Melchior asked, almost hitting his head on his headboard in anger.

 

“YOU KNOW IT, THEY KNOW IT, EVERYONE KNOWS IT!” Ernst shrieked. The other three looked at him in shock before breaking down in laughter.

 

“What the fuck ‘they put up the American flag’ what is this?” Moritz asked.

“I need a drink,” Melchior and Hänschen said in unison, earning them both punches from their boyfriends.

 

“A half hour left,” Ernst said, stretching his back.

Hänschen leaned over and whispered hotly in Ernst’s ear, “Don’t do that again unless you want us to get kicked out of Melchior’s house.” Ernst looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “If you show yourself off like that again I’m going to jump you Ernst.”

Ernst laughed, tucking his legs up to his chest and rubbing his face against Hänschen’s chest.

 

“He isn’t going to accept if she wins? What is he going to do, run for President until he dies?” Moritz flopped face first onto Melchior’s mattress. “I can’t watch more of this. We’re not going to survive as a nation.”

 

“I should’ve gone home and slept this is so bad,” Ernst mumbled.

“Shh, it’s almost done babe. Then we can go home and sleep,” Hänschen whispered, rubbing Ernst’s back. 

 

“Well everyone in this room is tougher and smarter than you,” Hänschen pointed out.

“Even Ernst is tougher and he’s a fluffy little cinnamon bunny,” Melchior laughed. Ernst giggled and smiled wide into Hänschen’s side.

“Ernst, are you asleep?” Hänschen asked quietly. Ernst hummed and shrugged weakly. “It’s okay, it’s almost over and we can walk home together.”

 

“I haven’t absorbed anything for the last three minutes,” Hänschen said, looking up suddenly.

“Me neither,” Melchior laughed.

“What’s there to absorb?” Moritz asked.

 

“Husbands and wives are allowed to disagree silly goose,” Moritz spoke into the mattress.

 

“Hillary! Hillary! Hillary!” Melchior chanted.

 

“You will do nothing for minorities you little bitch,” Ernst mumbled sleepily. “Is it over?”

“Yeah,” Melchior whispered, clicking the TV off, “You should head out.”

Ernst stood up and stretched, Hänschen standing up right after him. “You coming Ritzy?” Ernst asked.

Moritz shook his head. “Mom said I could sleep over here tonight, and I’m really tired.”

“Alright. Good night boys.” Hänschen and Ernst walked up the stairs and out of Melchior’s house.

“Extensive debate, huh?”

Ernst shrugged. “It’s fine. I still believe all the same things. These debates aren’t changing my opinions, but I hope they’re changing someone’s.”

Hänschen nodded. “I sure hope so Ernie.”


End file.
